Una nueva estrella en el cielo
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Kisame está enamorado de Itachi, por una conversación mal entendida él le da esperanzas y después lo decepciona.


Hola, antes que nada creo que sería bueno decir que este fic tiene un poquito de ItachixSakura.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Una nueva estrella en el cielo<strong>  
><strong>

Era de madrugada. Kisame contemplaba las estrellas mientras hablaba pensando cómo iba a preguntárselo a Itachi y miraba intermitentemente al cielo y a su compañero acostado a su lado tratando de tener valor.

Acababan de salir de Konoha y Kisame estaba cansado pero aún así hacía un esfuerzo por mantener despierto a Itachi con su conversación, que más bien era un monólogo. Itachi también estaba cansado y parecía que iba a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

— Itachi, ¿Todavía estás despierto? — Al fin se decidió a hablarle de lo que quería, antes de que el sueño lo venciera y tuviera que esperar otra oportunidad.

— Sí, pero quiero dormir un poco antes de irnos.

— Sí, ha sido cansado venir hasta la hoja y además tenemos que estar aquí a la intemperie — Los nervios lo hicieron dar otro rodeo, Itachi ya no le contestó y eso lo presionó a hablar — Itachi no te duermas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Solo quería preguntarte si has sentido… — Itachi no le prestaba atención, se irritaba cuando Kisame le preguntaba cosas personales o le insistía para que le hablara sobre su pasado — Itachi, ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Ajá — Itachi cerró los ojos para dormirse antes de que Kisame tuviera tiempo de empezar a preguntar cosas incómodas.

— Bueno, quería preguntarte si cuando estás enamorado… a veces sientes que no vas a ser correspondido, tú sabes, por lo que eres,

Itachi se enderezó y miró a los ojos a Kisame tratando de asimilar sus palabras, eso no le sonaba como a otra trivialidad de las que solía conversar cuando se ponía filosófico, esta vez Kisame acertó a tocar una de las fibras más sensibles de su alma, no por que se tratara del amor, sino por que lo trató de _lo que era_. Entonces se preguntó a qué se refería, si quería decir que nadie iba a amarlo por lo que era pensó en todas las cosas que él era. Tal vez quiso decir un asesino.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

— Por que yo lo he sentido y quiero saber si tú te sietes igual.

Itachi estaba tan ensimismado que no logró entrever nada en las palabras de Kisame, le había dado mucho en qué pensar y prefirió evadirlo con lo primero que se le ocurriera que discutir sus problemas existenciales con él.

— Yo creo que… quien merezca tu amor debe aceptarte tal y como eres.

— ¡Itachi!, eso es muy hermoso, es muy especial — Hubiera querido decir que lo que le parecía hermoso y especial era Itachi — ¿En verdad sientes así?

— Sí, por qué no

— ¿Y si… tu fueras muy diferente a la persona que amas?

Itachi creyó que sí se refería al hecho de que era un asesino o tal vez a la clase de asesino que era, y eso resultaba aún peor, así que trató de terminar de un tajo con esa charla que de pronto se le antojaba tan horrible.

— No importa que tan diferente te sientas, supongo.

— ¡Tienes tanta razón!

Kisame suspiró enamorado, pensó que era tiempo de dejar de sondearlo y que la próxima vez se confesaría. Sin darse cuenta Itachi encendió una esperanza en su corazón y para Kisame fue como si hubiera nacido una nueva estrella en el cielo.

Kisame se durmió casi inmediatamente e Itachi sintió rabia por eso, cómo era posible que pudiera dormir tan tranquilo después de que lo atormentó a él hasta hacerlo tener insomnio. Definitivamente jamás entendería cómo a un sujeto como él le gustaba hacerlo hablar de esas cosas, quizás solo lo hacía para divertirse.

Dejó de hacer conjeturas sobre Kisame y se ocupó de sí mismo por lo que Kisame le dijo, era tan orgulloso que a lo primero que llegó fue a que él no necesitaba que nadie lo amara, pero en seguida pensó lo contrario, qué pasaría con él si alguna vez se enamoraba y era rechazado _por lo que era._

Se levantó para despejarse, se dirigió hacia un sendero que se abría entre los árboles de bosque, siguió por ahí un trecho y se detuvo a descansar sobre el césped a un lado del camino sin poderse sacar de la cabeza las ideas flojas de Kisame.

Ya estaba alto el sol cuando se cruzó con ella, Sakura pasó por la vereda con una canasta llena de flores, fue suficiente ver a Itachi para asustarla. Él quiso ignorarla como si no existiera, pero su reacción lo obligó a pensar una vez más en lo que dijo Kisame.

Itachi se levantó y fue hacia ella, Sakura dejó caer su canasta, él la levantó y al ponerla de nuevo en sus manos retrocedí asustada.

— Tú, tú eres… el hermano de Sasuke.

Tenía tanto miedo que su voz salió de su garganta en un hilo, trató de correr pero Itachi la tomó del brazo. Tenía ante sí la perfecta prueba de que lo que Kisame le dio a entender era correcto. Pensó que si tal vez él fuera como Sasuke, o fuera Sasuke, a ella le daría gusto verlo, tal vez hubiera aceptado sonrojada que él levantara su canasta y tal vez, solo tal vez, se enamoraría de él.

Sintió ganas de preguntarle por qué no pasaba nada de eso, o por qué no podía ser un encuentro casual como lo tendría con cualquiera. Acaso no podía ser por que ella sabía _lo que era._

En vez de preguntarle todas esas cosas sin sentido un impulso más rápido hizo que intentara besarla, ella volvió a soltar su canasta y lo abofeteó antes de que se acercara demasiado. Esa fue la confirmación de Itachi, nadie podía amar a un asesino.

La tomó de la nuca para obligarla a besarlo pero antes de que pudiera tocar sus labios Sakura se desvaneció enmedio de un reguero de sangre. Itachi le sacó un kunai del cuello y volteó para regresárselo a quien lo había arrojado, pero al ver solo a Kisame lo dejó caer y pensó desganado que era hora de hacer el camino de regreso.

— Al fin despertaste.

Kisame fue hacia él, Itachi iba ya a emprender la marcha de regreso pero Kisame lo detuvo bruscamente del hombro haciendo que lo encarara.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Itachi no entendió su actitud.

— ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo con ella?

— Eso qué importa.

No pudo interpretar la expresión de Kisame, sabía que a él le encantaba matar sin razón pero parecía que iba a echarse a llorar por la pobre chica, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó, dio media vuelta para saberse del agarre, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos sintió el primer golpe de Samehada en la cabeza. El impacto lo envió de bruces a la alfombra de flores donde reposaba Sakura, trató de levantarse pero Kisame lo golpeó de nuevo, como si la sangre que le arrancaba su espada sirviera para extinguir esa falsa esperanza en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme.<p> 


End file.
